Accepted
by Pricat
Summary: The triplets get accepted into an elite school but whilevFelicia is excited about the news, her brothers notvso much


Accepted

It was early morning in a certain swamp house as a young female ogre teen woke up with messy red brown hair and saw her younger brothers asleep which irked Felicia but wondered if the mail was here yet because she and her brothers hadvappiled to go to Ever After High.

She knew the fairytale world knew about their parents since this school accepted the kids of royals andvrebels in the fairytale world seeing her Mom making pancakes with syrup.

"Somebody's excited, huh?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah!

Did the mail come yet?" Felicia answered.

"Not yet, but I know why, to see if you and your brothers got accepted into Ever After High right?" Fiona said as the teen ogress nodded.

"Yeah it's gonna be great!

I already talk to some of the girls from there on Fairybook." she said as Fiona sighed.

She and Shrek knew how excited their kids were plus since she found out she was royal and about Ever After High, it was what she talked about the most knowing that things might be interesting.

"Where're your brothers?" Fiona asked.

"Asleep as usual." Felicia said as Fergus walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Your sister is waiting for the mail honey.

You know?" Fiona told him.

"Ohhhh EAH, that letter!" Fergus said.

"Yep." Felicia told him.

Farkle was playing Onion Ninja on his iISpell tablet in their room as he heard the mail carrier making Felicia excited but both Shrek and Fiona nervous seeing the girl go through the mail.

"Yes!

Farkle, Fergus, it's here!" she said.

"Serioysly, Ever After High replied?" Farkle said.

"We probably didn't get in." Fergus said softly.

"Hey!" Felicia said.

"Well then, open it." Farkle said.

Felicia's emerald green fingers trembled a little as she opened the envelope but reading it as her bright blue eyes widened in awe as her brothers.

"We got in!" she yelled as her brothers smirked.

"Are you guys okay about this?" Felicia heard Fergus ask as their parents nodded.

"We knew this day would come, sooner or later." Shrek told them as Farkle smiled but saw they were planning something.

Felicia was on her ISpell tablet on Fairybook telling the entire kingdom her news as Fergus sighed.

He and Farkle wanted to go there too but Felicia was more intreste in being a princess but they wanted to be rebels and hadn't told their sister yet knowing that Legacy Day would be happening by the time they got there.

"Let's go practise sword stuff that Uncle Puss showed us!" Fergus said as Farkle agreed.

Felicia sighed knowing her brothers might ruin things for her at Ever After High but were seeing them with swords seeing her Dad there beside her.

"Excited about EAH?" he said.

"Yep, I've always wanted to go there, since Mom told me we were royal, but I don't know about Farkle and Fergus.

They're more like you, no offense." she said vas Shrek chuckled.

"It's fine honey but your brothers will fit in, in their own way but give them time." he said.

She hoped he was right but unaware their grandmother the former Queen of Far, Far Away was preparing a ball in their honour and Fiona was helping and Artie too.

"Guys we're going to Far, Far Away so you have to get ready, okay?" Shrek told his sons as they sighed.

"Okay Dad." they said as they resheathed their swords.

Felicia was already dressed in a blue dress and her brown red hair was tied up in a long side braid and was excited knowing they had to wait for her brothers as Fiona chuckled.

"You know they take longer than we do, and it's harder for them to fit in with royalty than us and your Dad is like that, well when he met your grandparents, especially your grandfather." she told her.

"Ohhh." she said.

They then saw Farkle, Fergus and Shrek there getting in the onion carriage with her and Felicia as they were leaving the swamp as Farkle was listening to music on earbuds.

"Fark, tutn it down!" Fiona said as he sighed.

"Fine Mom." he said as he turned it down.

Felicia was talking excitedly about things and were hoping that things at the new school would go well plus she would meet other girls her age.

Fiona chuckled at her daughter as she was more confident about being herself than she had been at their age knowing things would be interesting and exciting.

The carriage arrived in Far, Far Away as Shrek chuckled nervously since things were fancy here but knew people accepted them and were at the castle but getting out of the carriage.

"Grandma did you hear, we got into Ever After High!" Felicia told Lillian as she smiled hugging them.

"I knew you guys would as you guys are like your parents, brave but smart and caring." she said as the triplets nodded seeing Artie.

"Let's go have some fun." Farkle said as Artie agreed.

"We shouldn't cause too much chaos, as Mom and Dad are really happy about us getting into that fancy school." Fergus said.

"You don't want to go?" Artie asked his shy cousin.

"N-Not really.

Besides Felicia is more into it than we are." he replied.

"We wanna be knights, having adventures like what Dad told us in his stories." Farkle told him.

"I see." the young King said.

"Maybe we should tell our parents so Felicia won't be mad." Fergus said as Farkle agreed.

"Good luck." Artie said.

Fiona understood as her sons explained knowing it was okay but they should try it first as they understood seeing their sister doing karate making her proud as she was very strong.

"There's going to beca ball in honour of you and your brothers getting into EAH." she told her.

"Awesome but I know my brothers would hate that." Felicia told them.

They then saw the boys on dragon back racing since Ogre Chikd had taught them dragon racing and both males loved doing it as Felicia sighed.

"We're probably going to get kicked out on the first day." she said as Lillian saw them but Snowgre was here.

"Yes, the coolest member of our family is here!" Farkle said as they landed making Snowgre chuckle.

"They're a little nervous about an new school." Shrek said as he understood.

"No problem cuz." Snowgre said as he knew things were going to be interesting going after them.

He knew when he visited, Farkle and Fergus would just hang out with him and have mischief but was thinking about a certain Snow Queen.

"Uncle Snowgre you okay?" Fergus asked.

"Yep just thinking about a friend." Snowgre replied.

"Maybe she'll be at the ball Felicia planned." Fergus told him.

"I don't think so, she doesn't attend much social stuff because of her powers." he said making them understand.

Later they were getting ready for the ball but Felicia was excited but Farkle and Fergus weren't but wanted to make their sister happy as well as their parents but were having fun as Farkle had an idea on how to spice things up, getting his guitar.

Snowgre being a music lover had givennthe gift of music to his nephews and they had their own band plus they were pretty good at it and did this at high school as Felicia sighed at her brothers but was understanding that was why they didn't want to go to EAH.

"Besides we wouldn't fit in there, plus we'd be rebels." Farkle said as Fergus nodded.

"He has a point." he said.

"Or because you don't want to break up your band?" Felicia said.

"No you can go if you want." Farkle said as he and Fergus were going to cause mischief.

Felicia sighed as she was going inside but knew that things would be okay and their own story was beginning, just from a rocky start but would smooth out soon, very soon remembering thevstorybtheir parents had told them about how they met. 


End file.
